minestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy
Alchemy is the process of using the Cruxtruder, the Punch Designix, the Totem Lathe, and the Alchemiter to create nearly any item or block from Minecraft or Minestuck. Alchemy Tutorial # First, the player must break the cap of the cruxtruder (the very top). The cap will remain broken. Do not break any other part of the machine. After breaking the cap, there should be a wheel on one side of the cruxtruder's tube. Right click the wheel and a cruxite dowel will pop up. Right click the dowel to get it. # The player must obtain a Punched Card. This can be done by having their Server Player deploy a Pre-Punched Card into the world (which will always represent a Cruxite Artifact), or by placing a Captchalogue Card which may already be punched into the slot on a punch designix (located on the left side) and then right clicking the keyboard while holding an item in an unpunched captchalogue card. If attempting to re-punch a punched card, the resulting punched card will represent a third item, related to but distinct from the two input items. This is called an || (or) operation. The captchalogue card inside the punch designix's slot will be consumed and turned into the new punched card. When the punch designix makes a dropper noise, you'll know that the card has been punched. # The player must take one or two punched cards and put them in the card slot on the left side of the totem lathe. They must then right click the middle-left part (the part of the machine which sticks out) of the Punch Designix while holding a cruxite dowel. To carve the totem, right-click the totem lathe above where the dowel should be. This will consume a single cruxite dowel and produce a Cruxite Totem. This totem will contain the encoded data necessary to create either the object represented by the punched card placed in the lathe, or else a third item related to but distinct from the items represented by the two punched cards placed in the lathe. The latter case is known as an && (and) operation. # The player must take the totem to an alchemiter; while holding the totem, right click the pedestal. This should place the totem onto the alchemiter. Right clicking another part of the alchemiter will display the alchemiter GUI. Decide how much of the item you want to produce by clicking on the arrows. Producing more items will increase the grist cost. If the player's grist cache contains the appropriate amount of grist, that amount can be deducted and the alchemiter will produce how much of the item you specified. Example: John wants a Copse Crusher, but he doesn't have one he can copy with alchemy, and they can't be crafted. He does, however, have an iron axe and a piston. So, John right-clicks the wheel on the cruxtruder and gets a dowel and pulls his iron axe and his piston out of his Sylladex (taking the cards with him). He keeps a stack of captchalogue cards sitting next to his punch designix, so he goes ahead and creates two punched cards (one for an Iron Axe, the other for a Piston). He takes the newly-formed dowel and his two punched cards to the totem lathe, where he inserts both punched cards and the dowel. He carves the totem and takes his cruxite totem to the alchemiter, which produces a single Copse Crusher, fresh and ready-to-use. Category:Mechanics Category:Guides